Techniques are known for monitoring the operating status of a processor. There are procedures known as "watchdog" procedures, in which the processor must signal its operating readiness through suitable feedback signals. All known watchdog procedures have, however, the disadvantage that they can cause the processor to be reset only in the case of a malfunction of the processor. These known watchdog procedures do not provide for initialization when the operating voltage appears, which is known as "power-on reset."